A voiles et à vapeur
by Mir-Layne
Summary: Jack Sparrow secourt un naufragé qui se révèle être James Hook, Capitaine Crochet. Dès lors, les choses se passent très mal... ou très bien, c'est selon. slash JSxJH. Crossover Peter Pan, Pirate des Caraibes, L'ile au Trésor. Parce que je peux.
1. Voiles

Cette fic est inspirée d'un fanart trouvé sur internet. Je l'ai écrite vite fait, sans vraiment faire attention au style, parce que je trouvais le principe rigolo. Ne pas chercher le sérieux, ni même la logique. Pour voir le fanart en question:

Site: DeviantART:  
Recherche: Itaii Itaii

* * *

Une ébauche de rayons ensoleillés perçait a travers les rideaux, Jack Sparrow ouvrit les yeux.

Inattentif au corps massif pressé tout contre lui, il consulta avidement le réveil, posé tout près. Sept heures douze du matin. Ouf. Il avait juste le temps.

Doucement, il se dégagea du bras velu qui lui enserrait la taille, avec la même précaution dont on aurait usé pour un fauve endormi. Il se leva, sans trop faire tanguer la couchette, s'habilla sans bruit, et traversa la cabine du capitaine, plongée dans une semi-pénombre matinale, prenant soin d'éviter de se cogner aux meubles, ou de renverser quoi que soit.

A pas de loup, il se dirigeait vers la sortie, canalisant toute sa discrétion afin de ne pas éveiller la silhouette allongée sur son lit. Il y était presque. La porte était toute proche, encore deux mètres, il pouvait la toucher en tendant le bras...

- "Jaack? "

_Et merde._

Il se figea, un pied en l'air, bras tendu.

_Surtout, ne pas céder, ne pas se laisser séduire par ce roucoulement suave, si mystérieux, si mystérieux... Rester ferme. Implacable. Se montrer catégorique._

_- _"Jaaaack? "

_Au diable la résistance. Mieux vaut la fuite._

* * *

_Il l'avait trouvé il y avait deux mois de cela, à moitié mort, accroché a la dépouille titanesque d'un crocodile a demi-décomposé._

_Rattaché à l'animal par le crochet qu'il avait au bout du bras, et s'étant apparemment nourrit de sa chair putréfiée durant plusieurs jours. Cette vision était à la fois si pitoyable et si comique, que Jack Sparrow en avait passé un quart d'heure à se rouler sur le pont, avant d'ordonner -enfin- que l'on secoure le naufragé. Le pauvre homme faisait peine à voir, mais il était solide._

_On prit soin de lui, on le nourrit, le soigna, un ancien ferrailleur allant jusqu'à polir son crochet au chiffon durant son sommeil, et il fut très vite rétablit. Une fois remit sur pieds, Hook s'empressa d'exprimer sa reconnaissance à l'égard de Sparrow en égorgeant promptement son navigateur, et en tentant de s'emparer du bateau par la force. Jack ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître là un pirate véritable, digne d'admiration, bien qu'un peu ingrat._

_A la suite d'une lutte à l'épée mémorable, qui ne dura que cinq minutes, après que Hook ai fait sauter la sienne avec un facilité déconcertante, Sparrow comprit que pour sauver sa vie, il devrait sortir sa botte secrète. Alors il fit ce pour quoi le Ciel l'avait mit sur terre, le domaine ou il était le plus calé: Minauder. Il minauda, minauda, tant et si bien que James finit par se persuader que taillader un tel perroquet serait sûrement considéré par la bonne société comme une marque de vulgarité. Jack n'était pas digne d'être pourfendu, et c'est ce qui le sauva._

_Il fut donc rétrogradé au statut de Caniche à tout faire, à sautiller de la proue à la coque, avec exubérance et futilité, tout en baillant gaiement pour ne rien dans les jambes de tout les occupants du navire, à les abreuver de discours absurdes et sans intérêt, à voler du rhum au fond de la cale, et la nourriture dans les cuisines._

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'équipage ne se rendit compte de la rétrogradation de leur capitaine qu'une semaine plus tard, tant son attitude ne dénotait pas d'avec l'ordinaire. Personne ne songea à contester l'accession au pouvoir de James Hook, et certains même bénirent la providence de leur avoir enfin envoyé un capitaine digne de ce nom. Hook dirigeait son petit monde -osons le dire- d'une main de fer, avec aisance, et le navire filait bon train, accumulant conquêtes, aventures et trésors de guerre. Sparrow continuait à flâner._

_Cette situation le débarrassait de ces ennuyeux devoirs de capitaine, et il était libre de passer chacune de ses journées à dormir, jouer aux cartes, ripailler, boire, sans que personne ne lui reproche de faire preuve de nonchalance. Quelque peu désoeuvré, malgré cette vie de patachon, il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il ne décide de "filer un coup de main au bon déroulement à bord!". Il s'attela tout d'abords en cuisine, et manque de faire brûler le navire, en oubliant sur le feu son calamar bouilli au rhum. Hook, qui l'avait jusque là ignoré, le sermonna vigoureusement. Jack, le visage noir de suie, les vêtement et une partie des cheveux consumés, ne trouva qu'à faire la tête, vexé._

_- "Je voulais juste aider, c'est tout! "_

_Il chercha de nouveau à aider, le lendemain, en occupant le poste de la vigie vaquante, vigie passée -balancée- par dessus bord, pour une sombre histoire de chaussettes sales, sans prendre garde au fait qu'il venait juste de s'envoyer toute une bouteille de rhum derrière le collier. Déséquilibré, il effectua une chute monumentale, à laquelle il survécut en se raccrochant à la voile, qui se déchira dans toute sa longueur. _

_D'autres mésaventures suivirent, du même acabit, que l'on imagine sans peine. A la longue, les membres de l'équipage vinrent d'eux-mêmes supplier Hook de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Jack de nuire, car à force de maladresses, leur destinée finirait par n'être guère plus enviables que celle du Hollandais Volant. _

_Hook, qui commençait à en avoir par dessus les bouclettes des méfaits du "jeune" chien fou, opta pour une solution radicale. Il se précipita d'un pas furieux vers la cale, ou l'intéressé, vautré au sol, était occupé à conter ses malheurs à toute une pléiade de bouteilles vides, le souleva de terre par la ceinture à l'aide de son crochet, et le trimballa vers sa cabine, malgré ses vagissements misérables "Mais-heu, j'ai rien fait d'maaal!". Les matelots les regardèrent disparaître derrière la porte, persuadés qu'il n'allait plus rester que de la chair à poisson de leur ancien capitaine, une fois sortis. La porte refermée -claquée si fort que le bois s'émoussa- , James le projeta sans ménagement sur la couchette, avant de beugler, hors de lui:_

_- "TU VEUX SERVIR A QUELQUE CHOSE? ALORS ENLEVE MOI TOUT CA, ET EN VITESSE! "_

_Et jack accepta sa nouvelle fonction, avec un enthousiasme plaisant à voir. Il n'eut jamais à s'en plaindre. Comme un certain Barrie l'avait dit auparavant, Hook n'était pas totalement méchant, et sa cruauté n'avait d'égale que son intelligence et son réalisme. Son sens inné de l'esthétique lui indiquait que Sparrow, bien qu'un peu gras et crasseux, était une pièce de qualité, assez décorative pour que l'on ne se risque pas à l'abîmer par erreur. Lui même n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, solidement bâti, avec un visage élégant et des mains racées d'aristocrate sanguinaire. Qu'importe le fait que l'ancien capitaine ait deux mains gauches, vu la dextérité avec lesquelles il savait s'en servir dans certaines "situations"._

_Pour Sparrow, le plan était pépère. Hook, malgré le lourd handicap de l'avoir pour amant, restait la terreur inconsidérée des océans, et la simple mention de son nom suffisait souvent à faire déguerpir les badauds mal intentionnés ayant des vues sur son beau bateau, ou à calmer les tendances arnaqueuses de certains commerçants nautiques. Il jouissait à ses côtés d'une protection inégalable, et de la liberté de laisser libre court à toutes ses idées fantasques, sans crainte des représailles._

_Une seule ombre au tableau: Hook, malgré son attrait pour la bonne éducation, sa distinction naturelle, son maintient impeccable, et son corps musclé, était plus que difficile à vivre au quotidien. A force d'éventrer, sur un coup de tête, tout les matelots qui ne lui revenaient pas, leur navire s'était fait une réputation pas piquée des hannetons, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à recruter. A tel point qu'ils durent changer le navire de nom à plusieurs reprise._

_Très vite, les deux hommes se prirent au jeu qu'ils avaient entamés. Tant et si bien qu'un peu de la flemmardise de Sparrow déteignit sur James, qui ne put résister à la tentation de négliger quelques fois ses devoirs de capitaine, et de rester enfermé toute la journée avec son mignon, à ne rien faire d'autre que traînailler, manger, boire, et s'amuser._

_Jack n'avait pas menti, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être utile, dans la mesure des ses moyens. Même si les phrases "Par pitié, la prochaine fois, enlève ce foutu crochet AVANT! ", ou "Cette odeur est infâme! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas prit de bain?" devaient revenir souvent dans leurs ébats, une certaine complicité s'était établie, et tout se passait admirablement bien._

_Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des bavures. Fort de son statut auprès du capitaine, mais surtout de sa légendaire légèreté inconsciente, il se permettait avec Hook des familiarités qui auraient coûté la peau à n'importe qui d'autre. Comme se pendre publiquement à son cou, et lui lécher joyeusement le visage, après s'être fait appeler "roquet", dans un accès d'agacement._

_Grâce à la discrétion innée de Sparrow, à peu près tout ceux qui les rencontraient étaient au courant de leurs "activités". Mais vu que la plupart d'entre eux terminaient éventré ou noyés, et que les autres, l'auraient-ils souhaité, n'avaient pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire, la vie sur l'eau était plus que tranquille._

* * *

- "Jaaaaack?"

Reprit la voix, caressante.

_J'ai rien entendu, j'ai rien entendu, j'ai rien..._

- "Jack! Je sais très bien que tu m'entends! "

_Zutzutzutzutzutzutzut... mayday, mayday, le bateau coule, on a déjà les pieds dans l'eau, SOS, 911..._

- "Viens ici. "

Jack braqua sur son partenaire un regard de gamin contrarié, et croisa les bras, grognon.

- "Nan. "

- "Viens ici, jack. "

- "Nan. Je sais ce que tu veux. Je ne marche plus. Débrouille toi. "

James soupira, mais se vit violence afin de rester diplomate.

- "Bien sûr que tu le sais. C'est la même comédie tout les matins. Mais tu finiras par céder. "

- "Pas cette fois. Je veux pas, un point c'est tout! Cet engin, la dernière fois que je m'en suis servi, je m'y suis pris à l'envers, et j'ai faillit t'étrangler! "

- "C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué à t'en servir. Mais avec un peu de pratique, ça viendra. Puisque que tu es levé, rends toi utile et viens me l'apporter. "

Il désigna d'un geste le dispositif étrange, qui attendait sur un fauteuil. Composé de cercles de métal et de lanière de cuir, il était destiné à faire tenir le crochet au bras de James, en le reliant par l'épaule. Jack frissonna.

- "Je n'y toucherai pas. Cette chose me rends malade rien que de la regarder. "

- "Jack, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu sais pertinemment que c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire tout seul. Et je me vois mal aller demander une chose pareille à ce ramassis d'imbéciles que l'on s'obstine à qualifier "d'équipage." "

- "Et pourquoi pas? Si ils s'y prennent mal, tu auras toujours la joie d'en balancer un autre par dessus le bastingage. On commence à prendre l'habitude... "

- "Viens ici immédiatement! "

Le pirate afficha une petite moue boudeuse, et choisit de se faire suppliant. Inutile de préciser que cette méthode n'avait jamais, jamais fait ses preuves avec Hook.

- "S'il te plaaaaiiit... tu sais bien que ça me débecte, ton truc... "

- "Jack, poursuivit James d'un ton mielleux, si tu ne viens pas immédiatement m'aider à m'habiller, je te jure que j'abandonnerai définitivement l'usage de mon crochet. "

L'infantile lui tourna prestement le dos.

- "Dans ce cas, je pars... "

- "Pour la bonne raison qu'il sera resté fiché dans tes entrailles, et que même le métal le plus solide ne saurait résister a une telle corruption. "

Aussitôt dit que l'autre avait déjà fait demi-tour, le teint légèrement blême.

- "Dans ce cas, je reviens! "

Contraint et forcé, et saisit l'odieuse machinerie du bout des doigts, avec une légère grimace de dégoût.

- "Pousse toi... que je m'asseye. Merci, c'est trop de bonté. Maintenant, on s'assoit, et on ne bouge plus. "

Il s'attela au travail de mauvais grâce.

- "Ou est ce que je met ce truc? "

- "Là, enfile sur le bras. "

- "Et ce machin? "

- "Emboîte-le dans le deuxième. "

- "Mince, je me suis trompé d'embouts. Faut tout recommencer. "

Le Capitaine serra les dents, mais ne dit rien.

- "Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te coller un crochet. Tu pourrais mettre quelque chose de plus sympa. Comme un stylo. Ou une sucette. "

- "Je t'ai déjà suffisamment pendu au bras de jour comme de nuit, pour en plus m'embringuer d'un appât. Sûr que je n'aurais plus une seule minute d'intimi...NOM D'UN CHIEN, SPARROW! LA BOUCLE ARGENTEE VA DANS L'AUTRE BOUCLE ARGENTEE! PAS DOREE! IDOT! "

- "Désolé, désolé... "

Chantonnait l'inattentif, tout en songeant au nombre de choses extravagantes que son amant pourrait accrocher à son bras à la place de cet horrible crochet, et à quel point lui ne se gênerait pas, s'il était concerné.

- "Tout de même, marmonna-t-il tout, en cherchant vainement à joindre deux boucles récalcitrantes, je me demande bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi...je le fait mal, j'aime pas ça, j'y arrive jamais en moins d'une demi-heure... on a un ferrailleur, tu sais... les machines, ça le connaît, sûr qu'il te clouerait ça en cinq minutes! Et en plus, il serait content! "

- "Non. "

Le ton était sec, définitif. Inutile d'insister. Un silence suivit, à peine troublé par les injures que marmonait l'empoté, et le cliquetis du métal manipulé.

- "Pourquoi? "

James haussa les sourcils.

- "Hum? Pourquoi quoi?"

- "Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui fasse ça? "

L'autre se renfrogna, bougon.

- "Parce que c'est ton rôle. C'est ça ou la planche. "

- "Non, tu mens. Dis moi la vraie raison. "

- "Parce que si tu refuses, je filerai tes organes a bouffer aux poissons. "

- "Non. C'est pas ça non plus. "

- "Silence! Tais toi et contente toi de le faire, ou je t'étripe, là, sur place! "

Jack secoua la tête, faussement consterné.

- "Quel caractère... un vrai porc-épic. "

- "Va en Enfer. "

- "J'y suis déjà, avec ton truc. "

- "Petit malin. "

- "Vieil aigri. "

A la vérité, Hook n'était que légèrement plus âgé que son partenaire, mais Jack aimait à le taquiner sur le sujet. Nouveau silence, nouveaux grognements frustrés.

- "C'est personnel. "

Lâcha James, sans prévenir.

- "Hein? "

- "Cet attirail... je ne le montre jamais, a personne. C'est humiliant. En plus, je ne peux pas le mettre moi-même. Doublement humiliant. Pour moi, c'est quelque chose de très personnel. C'est pour ça que je ne permet pas à n'importe qui de le faire. Considère-toi comme privilégié de le voir tous les jours. "

Tout cela prononcé d'un ton neutre, où stagnait tout de même une pointe de timidité mal dissimulée. Jack sourit largement, et pour une fois, ne fit aucune remarque déplacée.


	2. Vapeurs

Toujours, sans but ni conclusion. Je m'amuse.

* * *

Une série de vignettes anodines sur la vie quotidienne d'un couple dépareillé

**La deuxième main de Hook**

Sparrow se surprenait quelque fois à songer, lorsqu'il était un peu pompette, ou totalement désoeuvré (ce qui arrivait souvent, il fallait bien le dire) à la main rescapée de son "Capitaine adoré". Cet objet de culte était réservé aux plus nobles offices, et sont propriétaire mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais l'utiliser pour des futilités.

Parmi les actes privilégiés, ont pouvait compter: Boire, manger, se soulager, manier le sabre, frapper du poing sur la table (Ca en imposait toujours), tourner les pages d'un livre, faire signe à un tiers de fuir avant de se faire étriper, ôter une poussière sur son magnifique costume. Tout contact humain était à proscrire, même pour frapper. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était que même dans le but "d'amener son partenaire a faire preuve de plus de bonne volonté concernant leur activité extra-directives", il était hors de question de faire face a autre chose qu'au foutu bout de métal tranchant et tordu.

Jack avait rapidement réalisé à quel point il avait eut tort de considérer son amant comme handicapé. Même amputé d'une main, il avait une façon de vous enfoncer son coude dans l'épaule afin de vous maintenir au sol, qui était tout aussi efficace, bien que nettement plus douloureuse. On aurait presque put croire que James s'en tirait mieux avec son outil qu'il ne l'aurait fait de sa main perdue. Certe, l'item pouvait en de rares occasions faire figure d'aphrodisiaque artisanal, ou a la rigueur de persuasion, mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Jack en avait assez. Surtout que le Capitaine n'avait pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle, outre ses manchettes et son plastron, et finissait toujours dans sa hargne par réduire ses frusques à l'état de chiffons. Et ça, c'était inadmissible.

Sans être réellement coquet, -mais bel et bien grippe-sous- Jack avait un penchant tout particulier pour sa tenue quotidienne, qu'il arborait toujours avec fierté, bien qu'elle fut un peu crasseuse, mais surtout il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre a se mettre sur le dos.

- " Faire des caprices sur l'état de sa tenue est un défaut d'aristocrate ou de prostituée. "

Lui affirma très simplement Hook, après que Jack lui ait brandit sous la moustache sa ceinture tranchée en deux. Le capitaine ne tolérait aucune réclamation, quelle qu'elle soit, et celles de son favoris ne faisaient pas exception, au grand dam de ce dernier. Il avait bien essayé la prévention, mais celle-ci avorta dans la plus lamentable des situations:

_- "Ne déchire pas mon pantalon... c'est l'un des rares dont les coutures tiennent encore, et dont l'odeur ne fait pas fuir les poissons sur un kilomètre à la ronde. James! Non! mais enfin, un peu de tenue...haha...JAMES! "_

_Crrriiiiitcchhhh..._

_- "Et voila... il est bon pour être recousu, maintenant! Et qui va le faire? Toi? Je te préviens, il est pas question que je mette la main à l'aiguille, alors t'as intérêt à m'en retrouver un autre, et un chouette, sinon... "_

_- "Sparrow? "_

Cette petit interrogation était bien trop polie et apaisante pour ne pas promettre de massacre en bonne et due forme, pour un peu qu'on y fasse pas attention. Jack se fit tout petit.

_- "Voui? "_

_- "Si tu ne la ferme pas immédiatement, je te promet de t'enfoncer au fond de la gorge ta chemise roulée en boule. Et je te préviens que pour l'avoir déjà pratiqué sur pas mal de grande gueule, c'est très désagréable, extrêmement douloureux, et que la victime finit presque toujours asphyxiée, en rendant ses propres tripes. "_

_- "Devant la pertinence de cet argument, comment trouver la force de te contredire. "_

La tactique ayant échoué, Sparrow se résolut à ravaler sa fierté, et dès le lendemain s'installa confortablement sur le pont, à l'ombre, bouteille à la main et aiguilles en bouche. Ses gémissement de douleurs alors qu'ils se piquait sans relâche animèrent l'après midi des matelots, et leur ex-capitaine finit sa journée les doigts en sang, emmaillotés dans ce qui restait de sa chemise préférée, une expression dépitée sur le visage.

Pour se venger, il fit exprès de scier a demi l'une des courroies maintenant le crochet de Hook en place. Celui ci céda en une heure à peine, alors que son propriétaire effectuait son habituelle inspection de l'effectif du navire. L'appareil s'écroula au sol dans un grand fracas de métal. Fort heureusement, pas un n'eut la folie de rire de cette maladresse, mais Hook en fut si humilié qu'il s'enferma trois jours durants dans sa cabine, sans accepter de voir personne. Jack, confortablement allongé sous la lune, affalé sur les ballots de coton, sifflotait gaiement.

Les représailles ne vinrent jamais. James n'était pas dupe, mais son instinct affûté lui conseillait de se méfier, s'il ne tenait pas à voir un tel incident se reproduire sous peu. Il se montra donc plus consciencieux envers Jack, allant même jusqu'à offrir à son camarade de couchette une chemise similaire a celle qu'il avait avant, en flanelle indéchirable.

- "La vieille sentait mauvais. "

Affirma-t-il encore, plus sévèrement, tandis que Sparrow posait sur lui un regard goguenard.

- "C'est que maintenant que tu commences à saisir à quel point je te suis indispensable, James? "

Ce soir là, Jack assista au tout premier contact entre la peau humaine et la deuxième main de Hook: Il prit une baffe. La deuxième n'est pas racontable.

* * *

**Praticité**

- "Allez, James, soit pas chien... t'es outillé pour, toi! Moi j'ai que mes dents... je vais toutes les faire sauter si ça continue! "

- "Grand bien t'en fasse. Pour le peu de dent véritables qu'il te reste, ce ne sera pas une très grande perte. "

- "Quoi? Tu accorderais tes faveurs à un pirate édenté? Honte sur vous, James Hook! Vous négligez votre rang, votre honneur, et votre pouvoir de séduction! "

Clong. Un objet étranger a l'outillage maritime obscurcit la carte que Hook étudiait depuis un moment avec parcimonie.

- "Sparrow... enlève cette chose de mon travail! "

- "Non! Pas avant que t'ais fait ce que je t'ai demandé! "

- "Imbécile! Si je ne finis pas de consulter cette carte, nous sommes bon pour nous retrouver à crever de faim au beau milieu de nulle part! "

- "M'en fous! Je partirai pas avant! "

- "Oh, pour l'amour de... "

Le capitaine serra les dents, inspira longuement, puis expira.

- "Tu as gagné. Donne. "

Poussé à bout, James exhala un douloureux soupir, étendit le bras, et d'un coup de crochet bien placé, fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de rhum.

* * *

**Divergences**

James goûtait un peu de repos, dans le fauteuil du Capitaine, après un copieux repas.

Un terrible migraine le vrillait. Lors de leur dernier abordage, un espagnol sournois s'était insinué derrière lui, et lui avait cassé un pot de chambre -heureusement vide- sur le crâne. Même si l'épaisseur de sa chevelure bouclée avait amorti le choc, Hook en était quite pour un gros bleu sanglant et un bon mal de tête. Malgré cet incident, le quota de blessés usuels, et deux morts dont on ne s'aperçut qu'au décompte des matelots, l'attaque avait été une réussite, et Hook, en bon Capitaine, avait récompensé l'efficacité inhabituelle de ses hommes avec un plantureux festin.

Gentleman éduqué, il s'était vite lassé de leurs rustreries, et les avait abandonné à leur ribambelles de danses, bagarres et chansons paillardes, en attendant d'être malade et de tomber par dessus-bord. Aucune importance, il suffirait simplement refaire un autre décompte, demain matin.

Jack était heureusement resté parmi eux, et James était libre de réfléchir à un second plan d'attaque tout aussi efficace, pour sa prochaine offensive. Mais il ne faut jamais croire aux miracles.

- "MADELEINE LA GUEUSE N'AVAIT JAMAIS D'CULOTTE... "

_Ho seigneur Dieu, non..._

L'issue était inévitable. A la seconde suivante, un Sparrow bien éméché déboulait dans la cabine, la démarche un peu tanguante, les joues en feu, le regard lourd et enfiévré. James fit mine de ne pas relever cette entrée fracassante, et replongea son nez élégant dans son carnet de bord.

- "CHEVALIER, SORS TON DARD ET DECALLOTE... "

_Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'entends rien, tu ne dis rien, tu ne l'écoute pas, concentre toi, repense aux cours de Eton... Eton... Eton, le prestige de l'Education Britannique... le savoir est le pouvoir, le savoir est le pouvoir, le savoir est..._

- "... ET BOURRE LA RIBAUDE, UN COUP PAR DEVANT... "

_...le savoir est bourre la ribaude... COMMENT? _

- "...UN COUP PAR DERRIERE... "

- "LA FERME! LA FERME, LA FERME, la ferme, la f... "

_Shploff._

Son front haut frappa le bois du bureau, que "l'épaisseur de sa chevelure bouclée" ne suffit pas à amortir cette fois ci. Tout étourdi, ainsi qu'un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de son rabat-joie de capitaine, Jack prit appuis contre le dossier du fauteuil afin de conserver une position plus ou moins verticale.

- "Benalor?... ca va pô'?... Jèm's? Jèm's?... t'as trop bu? T'as mal au ventre? Tu vas vomir? "

Il tapota le dos du pirate de son poing fermé.

_Poc, poc._

A bout de forces, James repoussa la main agaçante, et étouffa un bâillement de sa bonne main à lui, privilégiant comme toujours les bonnes manières a la fierté.

- "Je suis fatigué. "

L'autre haussa ses épaules rondouillettes.

- "Ben, vas te coucher! "

- "Jack. Je suis TRES fatigué. "

- "Ben VA te cou... oh. J'ai compris. Tu veux encore que je fasse tout le boulot à ta place. "

- "Exactement. "

- "Que je te déshabille comme un môme. "

- "Tout à fait. "

- "Que je t'enlèves ton attirail de brocanteur. "

- "C'est cela. "

- "Et que je traîne jusqu'à la couchette, et que je te borde comme si t'avais dix ans. "

- "Tu as tout compris. "

- "Je suis pas ta mère. "

Cette phrase fit à Hook l'effet d'une gifle cinglante. Il reprenait un peu de ses sens, durement mis à l'épreuve par la fête, l'heure tardive, la migraine et les beuglements de Sparrow, et se sentit profondément ridicule. Même un solide gaillard tel que lui avait ses faiblesses, et n'était pas, bien qu'il rechignait à l'avouer, totalement insensible a l'absorption d'autant d'alcool en une seule soirée.

Hook n'était pas le genre de personne à s'effacer après avoir subir un affront, surtout s'il était en plus un peu cuit. Toutes ces raisons cumulées suffirent donc a justifier le geste qu'il allait faire: brandir son crochet et en asséner un coup vigoureux à l'homme en face de lui. Et toutes ces raisons cumulées justifièrent également qu'il rata lamentablement son coup, et s'écrasa contre un mur tout proche, pour finir par glisser au sol, piteux, et encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Lorsqu'il cherche a se remettre sur ses jambes, ce fut comme si quelque chose d'invisible le retenait à terre. Il eut beau insister, impossible de bouger. La voix de jack lui parvint, plutôt ouatée:

- "T'es accroché, James. Non, attends, ne bouge pas!... non, ne tire surtout pas! J'arrive! "

Aussitôt dit... Sans aucune hésitation, Jack lui tomba lourdement sur les genoux, sortit la lime qu'il gardait toujours en poche pour se genre de situation, et entreprit de le décrocher.

- "Jack, qu'est ce que... "

- "Ne bouge pas! Tu vas tout saloper! "

- "Jack! Tu m'écrases, triple buse! "

- "Merde, jura tranquillement le Sans Gêne, sans prendre garde à la lueur grenat enflammant les pupilles de son amant, c'est bien accroché. Bon, tant pis, faut carrément tout dévisser. On ira chercher un pied de biche demain matin pour extraire ton truc de la table. "

Il se retourna.

- "Je déteste quand tu fais ça. "

- "Fait quoi? "

- "Tes yeux. Ils sont tout rouges. Ont dirait un monstre marin. "

- "Mythologique, jack. Les monstres marins n'ont que très rarement d'yeux. Un peu de culture. "

- "Et les sirènes, alors? "

- "Tu oserais me comparer avec l'une des ces créatures lascives? "

La lueur grenat augmenta d'intensité, Jack ne s'en inquiéta guère. Liant le geste à la parole...

- "Ben... tes cheveux sont longs et soyeux... "

- "Vire tes sales pattes! Ne touche pas à ça! "

- "Tu adores crier fort pour attirer les matelots... et tu les tues dès qu'ils approchent. "

- "Enlève tes mains dégoûtantes de ma chevelure, Sparrow! "

- "... tout le monde craint de te rencontrer sur l'océan... "

- "Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle! "

- "..et je dois dire, c'est difficile de te résister, toi aussi. "

- "Par la barbe de Neptune, Jack, FERME LA ET DECROCHE MOI! "

- "Puisque c'est demandé avec autant de délicatesse... "

Le brave pirate entreprit donc d'amener le crochet récalcitrant à plus de bon sens, sans trop tordre le bras de son capitaine et compagnon. Une fois l'objet sorti, et le moignon mit à nu, Jack prit la liberté d'examiner le membre amputé de plus près. Fidèle à sa réputation, si la vue de l'attirail de Hook suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac, celle de la chair tranchée ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- "Fyhou!Tu ne trouves pas que le corps humain est quand même rudement bien foutu? Regarde, la peau s'est refermée tout autour de la ou c'était coupé... et c'est complètement refermé! Fort! Mais les veines restantes, ou elles sont passées? Balèze... "

Hook n'écoutait guère. Les yeux encrés sur le torse exposé du jeune homme sous sa chemise ouverte, il se disait, effectivement que le corps humain était "rudement bien foutu", mais pour une raison différente. Sparrow fut rapidement pardonné.

* * *

**Compréhension**

- "Ecoute, James. Faut qu'on parle. "

Jack se racla la gorge, vérifia que l'intention de son interlocuteur était bien fixée sur lui, et se lança.

- "Tu vois, ca va bientôt faire six mois que tu as intégr... inflitr... emprunt... anex... que tu t'es sauvagement approprié mon bateau par la force, avec violence et cruauté. Oh, pas que ça me dérange tant que ça! Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt chouette. Le boulot est bien mieux fait depuis que t'es là, et on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer... vu que tu fais bosser l'équipage sans relâche comme un troupeau d'esclaves en les abreuvant de noms d'oiseaux, et en égorgeant allègrement ceux qui se risqueraient a flâner ou a contester tes ordres... "

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, affligé.

- "Non, c'est pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout... reprenons depuis le début. James! "

- "Croa. "

- "Je veux être totalement honnête. Les trésors, les abordages, la ripaille, les beuveries et le reste, tout ça c'est bien marrant, mais j'ai entendu dire... il se trouve que... ont raconte que... voila, certains matelots pensent -et sans mentir, c'est aussi mon avis- que ça t'arrive parfois de t'emporter un peu trop. Comme avec ce mousse de quinze ans. D'accords, c'était une petite frappe sans âme ni conscience, d'accord, il s'était servi de ton jabot de rechange pour astiquer le pont, n'empêche que les gars ont eut un mal de chien a le déclouer du mat tellement t'avais enfoncé fort... Note bien que c'est pas un reproche, hein? Restons calmes. Je te dis ça en toute franchise, dans l'unique but de servir tes intérêts et ceux du navire. "

Le perroquet pencha la tête de côté, franchement perplexe.

Pas déconcentré, Sparrow s'enfonçait dans son monologue.

- "Et puis y'a pas que ça... je sais bien que t'aimes pas aborder ce sujet, mais... y'a moi. C'est pas que j'aime pas traîner avec toi, c'est juste que... il t'arrive d'être... de te montrer...de faire preuve de... simplifions. Tu comprends, si on devait faire un classement, je serais plutôt dans la catégorie "jeune gars séduisant, expansif, décomplexé, plein d'entrain et d'avenir, pétant de santé, un peu inconscient et aimant profiter au maximum des plaisirs de la vie", et toi... c'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu serais plutôt dans celle des "hommes anormalement sérieux aux zygomatiques congelés, à l'ego démesuré, froid, distant, vieilli avant l'âge, maniaque, cassant, méprisant, aigri par l'échec et criblé de frustrations, avec une petite tendance névrotique et une fâcheuse propension a saigner ses propres collègues ". Encore une fois, c'est pas un reproche! T'as pleins de qualités formidables à côté, je dis pas! Mais... tu pourrais leur faire voir le jour un peu plus souvent... histoire de les dépoussiérer... "

Il hésita, puis conclut sombrement:

- "Au moins quand on est seuls tout les deux. "

- "Ta franchise t'honore. Tout de fois, on lui accorderait plus de crédit si la personne concernée était en face de toi. "

James frappait le sol en cadence du bout de sa botte, accusateur. Jack blêmit dangereusement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.

- "Hein? Balbutia-t-il avec un petit rire forcé, Comment? Tu... tu crois que je faisais allusion à toi? Mais PAS-DU-TOUT! Tu te trompes! Je parlais à ce perroquet! Rien à voir avec toi! "

Hook croisa les bras sur son large poitrail.

- "Vraiment. J'ignorais que cette oiseau avait James pour prénom, qu'il cultivait une nature sanguinaire, et que toi et lui entreteniez une relation passionnée bien que chaotique. "

- "Tu vois qu'on en apprends tout les jours! "

Aggrava Jack, avec un petite geste de la main. Le sourire qui barrait son visage n'avait rien d'authentique.

- "En effet. "ego démesuré", "maniaque", "aigri par l'échec"... "criblé de frustrations"... "vieilli avant l'âge"..."

Curieusement, il y avait autant, sinon plus, de dépit que de colère dans la voix du Capitaine. L'autre paniqua.

- "Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Enfin... pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Pas totalement. "

_Merde, merde, merde, rattrapage, vite, vite, mayday, mayday... Et flûte. Laissez tout tomber, c'est plus la peine de s'embourber davantage, on l'a dans les dents. Mortel, puisqu'il te faut mourir, tu mourras étouffé dans ta propre sincérité._

- "Oh et puis allez, c'est vrai!... c'est vrai que t'es un peu égocentrique. Comme quand t'as refusé d'admettre à l'apothicaire du dernier port que tu savais pas comment on le soignait, le scorbut... on aurait pu tous y passer, mais bon, c'est pas important. T'as eut une bonne éducation, t'es cultivé, raffiné, et tout le bazard... puis tu connais ton métier, pour sûr, t'es le seul à t'être renseigné avant, et qu'a pas fait qu'apprendre sur le tas... même en pratique, tu t'en tires mieux que tout les autres. Chapeau! T'es un peu maniaque, aussi, avec tes bonnes manières, tes vêtements, tes cheveux, ton attirail, tout ça... trois jours d'escales de suite pour que le forgeron local te fonde un nouveau crochet, avec l'or qu'on avait piqué juste avant, à la garnison du même port... c'était gonflé. Enfin, tu l'as eut, et on a presque pas eut de morts de notre côté. "

- "Aigri? "

_Aie. Comment s'en sortir. Vite. Parade._

- "C'est... pas vraiment ça. Disons que ça fait un bail que t'as balancé ton innocence aux requins après l'avoir toi-même violée puis étranglée. "

James eut léger un frisson de dégoût.

- "Pas violée, Sparrow. Je ne suis pas un barbare. Criblé de frustration? "

_Mais comment il fait pour avoir une telle mémoire de scrogneugneu..._

L'imprudent plissa les yeux, pensif.

- "Ben... c'est visible qu'il y'a un truc qui t'as contrarié, un jour, et que tu t'en remets pas. "

Les narines de Hook se dilatèrent sous le poids de l'indignation, et jack crut presque le voir écumer. La lueur rouge reprit sa place habituelle entre ses iris, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

- "C'est pas tes affaires, Sparrow! "

- "Ok! J'en parlerai plus. Je dirai plus rien. Juré. "

Silence.

- "Puisque je vais mourir, ajouta timidement le condamné, je dirais encore que t'as le sang jaune, que tes yeux deviennent rouges quand tu t'énerves, et que t'es le seul pirate auto-emophobe que je connaisse et que tu souffres d'un complexe d'oedipe pas piqué des hannetons. Voila, voila. Je crois que c'est tout. "

Le moment était venu pour sa vie de prendre un tournant décisif. Jack attendit avec appréhension que le destin ne punisse son insolence, sous la forme d'une mort rapide et extrêmement douloureuse, qui non contente de lui tomber dessus si tôt et de manière si injuste se faisait attendre.

James hésitait. Mais savoir si son hésitation portait entre poursuivre cette houleuse conversation, ou en finir sur le champs d'un coup de crochet bien placé, était impossible. Enfin, le capitaine se décida a lâcher la question qui le taraudait.

- "...vieilli avant l'âge? "

Le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre, tout aussi surpris. Le tout formait une expression hautement incrédule, devant cet homme si d'ordinaire si indifférent de ce que les autres pensaient de lui en dehors de son équipage. Faire preuve d'autant de déception d'un coup était impensable, et pourtant...

Avant que son amant n'ait le temps de réaliser sa faiblesse, et décide d'agir en conséquence, Jack prit les devants.

- "T'es pas vieux, James. Enfin, si, plus que moi, mais t'es pas vieux concrètement. Non, c'est juste que parfois, ton pragmatisme fait peur. T'es trop mature pour nous, pirates indisciplinés. "

- "Hum. Les pirates sont des chiens. Tout juste de la viande à poissons. "

- "Ouais, t'as raison, on est tous des cons. Et c'est toi le chef. "

Ajouta-t-il malicieusement, assez fort pour être entendu. Mais l'autre n'eut qu'un reniflement méprisant.

- "Encore heureux. Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi? "

Plus bas, grognon:

- "Et le sang jaune, j'l'ai pas choisi d'abords, et les yeux rouges c'est une allergie que j'ai depuis tout petit, et mon "auto-emophobie" ta regarde pas, et mon complexe d'oedipe, comme tu dis, il te dis m... 'spèce de godelureau lascif. "

- "Quadragénaire. "

Imparable.

* * *

**Quelques questions existentielles essentielles**

- "Comment fais-tu pour applaudir? "

- "Je n'applaudis jamais. ON m'applaudit. "

- "Alors c'est ça ton secret! Faire applaudir les autres... pour donner le change! "

- "Tu as tout compris, Jack. Et avant de juger ma tactique, trouve donc un moyen de parvenir au même résultat. "

- "Heu, non merci. J'aime saisir les opportunités à deux mains... Et pour tâter les "attraits" d'une jeune personne? "

- "Je me remémore à quel point la syphilis fait des ravages parmi les imbéciles imprévoyants. "

Sparrow se mordit la lèvre supérieure, confondu, et hocha la tête.

Avec Hook, il était inutile de poser des questions.

_

* * *

_

**Dégradation**

_Pouic. Pouic. Pouic._

- "Mmmm... rnfl! Rrrr... fff... "

James ébaucha un sourire, et planta de nouveau la pointe arrondie de son crochet dans la chair replète.

Jack grogna une nouvelle fois, un grognement de chien en train de rêver, tandis que les muscles de sa jambe s'agitaient de spasmes instinctifs.

_Pouic. Pouic._

- "Gnarf... gnarf... wou... "

- "Seigneur, c'est impensable... Jack! Ote toi de là! "

- "Rrrr... vat'fair. "

C'est à cet instant précis que Hook remarqua l'estafilade encore fraîche zébrant la peau de l'ex capitaine, partant de l'épaule ronde jusqu'aux flancs. L'abordage de la veille avait été particulièrement pénible.

La faiblesse des pirates avait été de sous-estimer la force défensive d'un vaisseau de marchandise, qui s'était rapidement révélé corsaires du Roy, et ce qui au départ devait être une entreprise mesurée, rapide et calibrée à la minute près, s'était embrouillé, mélangé, pour se terminer en joyeux massacre ou pleuvait les coups, les injures et les membres ensanglantés.

De retour au bateau, le capitaine n'avait pas prit la peine d'assaisonner le peu qui restait de son équipage, et s'était directement écroulé sur sa couchette, en jetant juste son chapeau empanaché dans la figure de Sparrow, qui suivait. Sparrow, trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que songer à jeter un oeil a sa blessure, et plutôt qu'affronter l'humeur acidique de son capitaine et amant en quémandant sa place sur le matelas, avait préféré se traîner jusqu'au fauteuil rembourré pour y passer la nuit.

James s'éveilla aux aurores, accablé d'un poids sur l'estomac. Ce poids portait un nom, et il n'était toujours pas dupe.

- "Jack. "

Un léger ronflement porcin lui répondit. Le pirate avait, on ne sait comment, transité au cours de la nuit du fauteuil inconfortable, jusqu'au torse musclé, encore plus inconfortable, mais ayant l'avantage de se trouver en position horizontale, et ronflait à présent allègrement, vautré sur le capitaine agacé.

Le crochet s'éleva, se glissa sous la vieille chemise crasseuse, a moitié déchirée (Interdiction formelle de porter la neuve pour aborder un navire!) et souillée de taches brunes, James fronça les sourcils. Paresseusement, il s'amusa a piqueter la peau découverte de sa pointe métallique, conscient que la lame bien émoussée par les événements de la veille ne risquait pas d'entamer la chair. Troublé dans son doux repos, Jack tenta de repousser l'outil importun d'un tressaillement d'épaule, le même qu'aurait eut une vache à l'égard d'une mouche insistante.

_Pouic. Pouic. Pouic._

- "..mm... un Craken sauté au ptits oignons frits pour moi, mademoiselle... James! Comment vas-tu? "

- "Tu fais du gras, jack. "

L'accusé cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par cette réponse qui n'avait rien d'un "Bonjour!" ou même d'un "Mais que faites vous dans mon lit, monsieur?", ou autres "My God, mon fiancé va me tuer! ".

L'esprit confus, il s'entendit rétorquer vaguement:

- "Oui, ça arrive souvent aux mignons, confis dans l'opulence et la tranquillité de leur seigneur et maître, de se laisser aller et de s'empâter. "

- "Et tu sais ce qui attends les mignons qui s'empâtent, n'est-ce pas? "

- "Mmm... répudiation, humiliations, crachats, mépris... et des tas de trucs sympa dans le même genre. "

- "Et ça ne te fais pas peur? "

- "Gnon. Pas du tout. "

James haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

- "Vraiment? Tu ne crains pas que je te remplace? Tu ne penses pas qu'un homme tel que moi pourrait trouver mieux qu'une loque grasse et alcoolique? "

- "Honnêtement, à ce prix, non. "

Hook éclata d'un rire arrogant, très peu flatteur quant a l'irremplacibilité de Sparrow.

- "Mais regarde toi, tu tombes en lambeaux! Hier soir, tu t'es couché avec tes frusques répugnantes, couvert de boue, et du sang mélangé des ennemis et du tiens! Tu n'as même pas songé à te soigner. Tu ne fais pas plus état de ton état de santé que de ta conduite. Tu es un irresponsable achevé et un rustre. "

Loin d'être inquiet, ou même vexé, Jack sombrait déjà de nouveau dans son sommeil interrompu.

- "...je croyais que c'était ce qui faisait mon charme... "

Marmonna-t-il, sans y penser.

- "Ne compte surtout pas sur moi si tu attrapes la gangrène. Se sera la planche sans une hésitation. "

- "Toujours aussi romantique, James. "

- "Je ne plaisante pas. Et ouvre les yeux quand je te parle! Je te défends de te rendormir! "

Sparrow obéit, un peu réticent. Le Capitaine était parti dans l'un de ses innombrables laïus, qui n'avaient pour but que de démontrer à la face du monde qu'IL avait raison, et auxquelles il était impossible de couper court, même en baissant les bras d'office. Qu'on lui sucre sa grasse matinée pour ce genre de blabla à sens unique, avec tout le sport de la veille, le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

- "Si je puis me permettre, tu ne sens pas la rose non plus. Et tu ne t'es pas soigné davantage. "

- "Parce que je n'ai pas laissé le moindre de ces marchands de soupe m'atteindre! J'ai fait attention à moi durant la bataille, au lieu de foncer vers les réserves de rhum, au mépris de ceux qui te barraient la route! "

- "C'est vrai que la recette a bien fonctionné. C'est ça, une vraie existence de pirate. Après l'abordage, ceux qui sont encore en vie sont riches. On va pouvoir acheter des tas d'alcool, de nourriture et d'armes pour la prochaine traversée...tient au fait, a propos de trésor, quand est-ce que tu comptes me payer, pour les faveurs que tu reçois, quasiment tout les jours? "

- "Quelle étrange question. Pourquoi te paierais-je? A ce que je sache, le navigateur n'est pas payé pour son travail. "

- "Celui que tu as si noblement égorgé a reçu son juste salaire. Faut dire qu'il faisait un travail de cochon. On se serait retrouvés aux Bermudes avant d'avoir compris ce qui nous arrivait...Promets moi! Si un jour on en retrouve un autre, à défaut de l'employer gratos, tâche d'être un peu plus mesuré! Ca court pas les rues, les navigateurs qui sont pas déjà réquisitionnés par sa majesté le Roy! "

- "...pas plu rémunéré qu'un barbier, ou un cuisiner. "

_Ouais, il a rien écouté, et je suis bon pour mon petit discours bien relevé._

En effet.

- "Estime toi heureux d'avoir trouvé une utilité, c'est la seule raison qui fasse que l'on ne te vende pas comme esclave au prochain port, pour rembourser tout ce que tu as pu abîmer, ou détruire. "

- "Et mon petit pécule, alors? "

- "Tu auras ta part au même titre que tout les autres. "

- "Mais c'est pas un peu dégradant? "

- "Sparrow, l'homme a besoin de plusieurs chose afin de vivre. L'aventure. Boire, manger. Dormir. Se soulager. Rêver. Se distraire. C'est dans cette catégorie que tu interviens. Ce n'est pas plus dégradant que les autres, à peine moins bien vu. "

- "Mais... pourquoi moi? "

Hook s'assombrit.

- "Je préfère te savoir sur cette couchette plutôt qu'en liberté sur le pont. J'ai le sentiment que tu y feras moins de dégâts. "

- "Oh, la tu t'avances. Tu ne me connais pas. "

- "Je le don de cerner les gens, Sparrow. "

- "Et moi le don de les surprendre. Chacun son art. Mais ne crois pas que je vais toujours me laisser faire, James. "

- "Serait-ce une mutinerie? "

- "Non... seulement, je suis pas ton esclave. Tu as droit de vie et de mort sur moi, c'est entendu... tant que je suis encore avec toi. "

- "Tu fuirais? Tu abandonnerais ton précieux bateau, tout en sachant ce qui c'est passé avec le dernier? Je suis flatté de me savoir encore plus dissuasif qu'un monstre marin aux crocs effilés. Sparrow, tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traître, et un débauché inconséquent. La couardise est plus qu'une habitude chez toi. C'est une seconde nature. "

- "C'est pas sympa de dire ça au type qui brave son dégout tout les matins et tout les soirs, dans ton seul et unique intérêt! Chacun son Craken, James. D'autres choses que la peur peuvent inspirer l'envie de fuir. L'asservissement, par exemple. Ou l'aventure. "

- "Si tu n'as pas gaspillé l'intégralité des forces qui te restaient à proférer ces stupidités, aurais-tu l'amabilité de te cesser de m'asphyxier? "

- "Non. T'es confortable, même si tes foutues breloques me rentrent jusque dans... le nez, et puis on dirait que t'as pris du ventre. Remarque c'est bien normal, avec tout ce que tu bouffes..."

- "Sparrow! "

- "Taratata! Tu crois que je te vois pas, à table? Tu dévores la part de quatre personnes! Ce qui fait que les trois restants se serrent la ceinture... à chaque repas, c'est à tour de rôles des trois gogos qui vont laisser leur part au capitaine! "

- "Foutaises! Je t'ordonne de te taire! "

- "Non! Je te le dis et je le répète, toi, James Hook, tu engloutis avec la même avidité qu'un goret boulimique! T'enfournes presque autant que le poêle! Tu bâfres tellement que tu rentres plus dans tes petites chemises serrées! Je le sais, c'est moi qui doit te les enfiler! "

- "SILENCE! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes! Tu cours droit à la sanction définitive! "

- "M'en fiche! J'le redirais encore! Et encore! Et encore!... "

Plus bas, avec une petite moue contrarié.

- "...pas tant que t'aura reconnu que je suis pas un lâche. J'ai pas toujours fuit. J'ai fait face à la grosse bébête, et elle m'a craché au visage, la garce. Mais j'ai pas honte. Pas une seconde, je n'ai baissé les yeux. "

Curieusement, Hook s'adoucit. Cet épisode le ramenait face a d'anciens démons, autrefois craints, a présent vaincus. Ou tout du moins, éloignés. Il n'était certes pas le plus ouvert des psychologue, mais ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Sa main gauche s'aventura dans la chevelure rugueuse.

- "Tout comme moi, Jack. A l'heure de la mise à mort, j'ai défié le monstre qui me harcelait sans trembler. "

En réponse, Sparrow sourit largement, découvrant sa double rangée de dents bicolores.

- "On a peut-être plus de point communs qu'on ne le pense, chéri. "

- "Au risque d'emprunter tes mots, Jack, "faut pas charrier." "

* * *

Et tant pis si c'est des mots dans le vide, et tant pis si je tartine. Moi je trouve ca rigolo. ^^


	3. Départs

ATTETION MEGA CROSSOVERS! Celle la sera en trois parties, une sur le bateau, une pendant la fête, et la dernière sur l'île. Et comme toujours, je m'amuse. Comme dirait Wowbagger, "Ca passe le temps!"

* * *

**Part One: The Ship**

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous, James? "

Question on ne peut plus justifiée.

Il n'était pas commun en effet, pour un homme tel que Jack Sparrow, de retrouver son capitaine -et amant- a demi dévêtu (en plein après-midi) , debout devant un vieux miroir fêlé (arraché à la coiffeuse d'un bateau de plaisance), occupé à traquer le moindre défaut potentiel dans son anatomie.

Ces derniers temps, Hook semblait rêveur.

Il ne s'intéressait plus aux cartes maritimes, ni à la bonne tenue de son équipage, s'enfermait des heures durant dans sa cabine à réfléchir, se négligeait, et pire que tout réuni, négligeait son favoris. Favoris qui avait tout d'abords accueillit avec force soulagement cette période de relâche, si rare dans leurs quotidien agité. Chacun profita de cette aubaine avec l'avidité qu'engendre un repos que l'on sait éphémère, et le navire se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire dans un état de délabration proche du _Flying Deutchman herself(1), _le bruit et l'allégresse en plus.

Hélas, après quelques jours débauches éreintantes et variées toutes plus physiquement contestables -et moralement inacceptables- les unes que les autres -sans compter le temps consacré à s'en remettre- entre indigestions, refoulements, évanouissements, bagarres et autres distractions du même tonneau (...), Jack décida que son capitaine lui manquait, et trouva la force de se rebiffer contre cette humiliante indifférence envers sa respectable personne.

Il résolut donc le problème en toquant à la porte de la cabine, patienta une a quatre secondes, toqua de nouveau, patienta une seconde de plus, y alla du poing, des poings, tambourina, y alla des pieds, puis, avec cette persistance herculéenne qu'ont certains ivrognes, se cassa trois doigts de pied et deux des mains, et finit par s'évanouir sur le paillasson, ou il passa une nuit douce et paisible.

Le lendemain, il eut l'amertume de constater que l'épaisse porte de chêne contre laquelle il s'était acharné n'avait jamais été fermée, et après avoir soulagé son coeur en l'abreuvant d'insultes colorées autant qu'inutiles, parvint à entrer. Ce fut un désastre consternant. James repoussa ses pauvres assauts d'un crochet flegmatique, sans même un regard. Mais Jack Sparrow n'était pas homme à renoncer si facilement, et mit au point plusieurs stratagèmes ingénieux visant à reconquérir les bonnes grâce de son capitaine, stratagèmes qui plus d'une fois, faillirent lui coûter la vie.

Distrait comme il l'était par ont ne savait quoi, James ne prenait pas garde à la trajectoire de son crochet, et par pur réflexe se surprenait à viser la gorge, viser le ventre. Fidèle habitué des contorsions burlesques, Jack ondulait tranquillement à quelques centimètres de la griffe fatale, sans cesser de jacasser, en bon entêté qu'il était. L'apothéose de cette longue série d'échecs retentissants et répétés se présenta lorsque Hook, agacé plus que jamais par ce moucheron démesuré voletant autour de lui, lui envoya un revers si vicieux que le pauvre garçon, pour y échapper, se trouva obligé d'effectuer un plongeon arrière des plus admirables, et resta dos au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, incapable de se relever. Si bien que James se vit obligé de le ramasser lui même, offrit un crochet bienveillant -qu'il refusa-, consentit à investir sa précieuse main, et devant les grimaces de sa victime, constata avec étonnement et dégoût les cinq doigts cassés laissés à l'abandon. L'ordre fut donné que Sparrow soit gardé au lit à l'autre bout de bateau jusqu'à ce que sa main -et son pied- furent rétablit, avec a ses côtés un garde chiourme armé, chargé de tirer à vue s'il faisait mine de quitter son poste.

Les os se ressoudèrent, mais pas les liens qui l'unissait à son cher capitaine.

* * *

L'avant-veille, un petit pillage improvisé avait donné à Hook la chance de refaire surface. C'était un pauvre voilier de plaisance qui avait eut l'inconscience -et la bêtise incroyable- de ne pas se méfier, et venir tranquillement leur demander son chemin. Les choses étaient allées très vite, et l'espoir qu'entretenait Jack de retrouver son ancien capitaine fut tout aussi vite déçu. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le pont du voilier assiégé que James avait filé (sans prendre la peine de se présenter!) en direction du quartier des femmes, égorgeant chaque personne entravant sa route d'une lame plus que distraite.

Jack l'avait suivi, pour voir. Il avait vu, et ne regrettait pas.

En moins de deux, du pauvre petit voilier, il ne resta rien qu'un couple de quinquagénaires terrifiés, encastrés l'un dans l'autre, que la fantaisie avait prise au capitaine de ramener de force à bord du (énième) Black Pearl. Malgré leurs cris, leurs supplications et leurs larmes, Jack se prit à envier leur solidarité à travers l'adversité. Le petit bonhomme grisonnant se retrouva aux fers, tandis que James s'enfermait une fois encore dans sa cabine, en compagnie de son épouse

Ils y restèrent vingt-quatre heures durant sans interruption, avec interdiction formelle de les déranger, sous peine d'extraction de tripes "à la sauvage". Concubin y comprit. Sparrow prit le parti de bouder, et de boire.

Blindé à bloc, il se perdit dans un océan d'imprécations calomnieuses, visants à conspuer publiquement cette "vieille bique puante" qui monopolisait sans état d'âme la place lui revenant de droit. Ses insinuations graveleuses distrayèrent l'équipage, le temps que le capitaine et sa prisonnière ne reviennent.

Tous virent réapparaître la "vieille bique" apparemment exténuée, mais en parfait état, maintenue sur ses jambes flageolantes par un James ravi, aux yeux bordés de noir. Inutiles de préciser que les ragots allèrent bon train, et que Jack cracha à mainte reprise dans le petit sac à main qu'il avait fait mine de garder en lieu sûr, avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire.

Sur les ordres du commandant, on libéra l'époux, et rétribua généreusement la femme. Tout deux furent débarqués sans dommages au prochain port, ou le Black Pearl fit sa première escale depuis plus de deux mois, histoire de renflouer la soute.

Sparrow boudait toujours.

* * *

La présence ectoplasmique de quelques officiers téméraires, rôdant quelque fois aux alentours du navire sans oser faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que prier en silence, n'affectait en rien le bon déroulement de la vie maritime. Le navire attendait sagement de reprendre la mer, et Jack attendait sagement -bien obligé- que James le reprenne. De temps à autre, il venait lui rappeler sa présence -voire son existence-, en passant à l'improviste dans la cabine, et c'est cet entêtement qui justifia la découverte de son capitaine dans cette embarrassante situation.

* * *

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous, James? "

_Qu'est ce que..._

A la taille de Hook, une étrange ceinture de flanelle blanche à lacets de cuir, anormalement large, et remontant presque sous les bras.

_Ne me dites pas que..._

Taraudé par le doute, et une fois le choc de la réalisation dûement encaissé, il trouva le courage de se renseigner auprès du premier concerné (sans éclater de rire).

_C'est pas vrai..._

- "James, c'est... c'est un corset de femme, que tu portes là? "

Hook ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

- "Tout juste. Agrandit pour m'aller autre part qu'à la cheville. "

Sparrow détourna brusquement la tête, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, enfonça profondément ses dents dans son poignet gauche, et se fit violence pour ne pas laisser son hilarité le mener au tombeau. Hilarité qui manqua d'empirer, lorsqu'il réalisa que le corset en question ne lui était pas étranger.

- "Hé, mais! C'est celui que je t'ai vu piquer à la grande rousse du dernier abordage! Oh, me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde t'as vu. Remarque, le spectacle en valait la chandelle. "

Faussement tragique, ponctué de gestes grandiloquents, Jack tenta de mimer tour à tour le bourreau et sa victime.

- "La drôlesse qui se débattait en hurlant "Non! Tout mais pas ça! ", et toi, froid et impitoyable, qui déchire sa robe malgré ses cris et ses larmes, lui arrache son corsage... puis se barre avec, sans un regard. A la tête qu'elle faisait, faut croire qu'elle était horriblement vexée. Peut être même un peu déçue. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est sa vieille tante moche -vieille bique puante!- que t'as fini par embarquer. "

James esquissa un sourire ironique, et Jack frissonna. Il était joli comme tout, son capitaine, avec ses boucles brunes, et sa lueur de malice dans ses_ Forget-me-not blue eyes..._

- "Jaloux, Sparrow? Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Mon intérêt pour cette femme se limitait strictement à ses talents de couturière. Le corset de sa nièce, adapté à ma taille, me va à merveille. Et pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce qu'elle marmonnait entre ses quelques dents restantes, cette brave matrone n'était pas si fâchée que cela qu'une âme charitable ne la débarrasse du fardeau que représentait cette peste aux cheveux rouges. "

- "La pauvre fille, quand même... après que tu l'aies larguée, elle a pas arrêté de pleurer. Il a fallut que les copains la flanque par dessus bords. "Si tu aimes la flotte, en voila!" Qu'ils disaient en rigolant... "

L'autre eut un haussement méprisant de ses belles épaules musclées.

- "Une bande de rustres grossiers, voilà tout ce qu'ils sont. Ce comportement animal ne m'étonne pas de leur part. "

- "Tu peux parler, toi, toi, un sodomite avec des sous-vêtements de ribaude. "

- "Que les mouettes picorent tes tripes, Sparrow. Je n'ai que faire de tes jugements. "

_Ca, je l'avais remarqué, merci._

Et là, avec une mauvaise foi propre aux illuminés aussi bien qu'aux seigneurs assurés de leur toute puissance, James ajouta négligemment:

- "Je grossis, n'est ce pas? "

Le sourcil droit du plus jeune pirate tressauta imperceptiblement, signe de malaise. Autant de surperficialité -avouée!- était mauvais présage, et il convenait d'user du ton le plus léger possible pour répondre.

- "James, je t'en prie. Chacun sait que sous toutes tes couches de dentelles, de ferrailles, de tissus mordorés et d'épaulettes, se cache une silhouette qui feraient pâlir d'envie la plus svelte des gourgandines. "

C'était faux, et mal formulé. Hook, dans toute sa splendeur, non content de posséder un corps remarquablement bien proportionné, était en plus ingénieusement musclé. Toutefois, l'opulence de ces derniers mois avait quelques peu altérée cette silhouette idéale, et il s'était plus d'une fois surpris -à sa plus grande horreur!- à devoir desserrer un cran à sa ceinture. Son apparence, qu'il cultivait toujours avec le plus grand soin, pesait douloureusement sur son équilibre mental, et c'était le devoir de Jack -entre autres-, de le rassurer continuellement à ce sujet.

Mais là, impossible de nier, l'empâtement était évident. Pas que ces quelques kilos superflus aient eut de réel impact sur son charme, et Sparrow ne s'en était jamais plaint, trouvant très amusant de pincer affectueusement la chair molle et pliante, et d'agripper ses poignées d'amour comme un enfant le ferait de son nounours.

- "Hypocrite. Viens m'aider à resserrer ces maudits lacets. Cet instrument du démon ne saurait être maté que par ces créatures diaboliques que sont les femmes, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, toi. "

Jack encaissa la boutade sans broncher. Une petite pique valait mieux qu'une grosse indifférence.

- "Comme tu veux, moi je m'en fiche, c'est toi qui décide. Et vu que c'est toi qui va te retrouver sous peu avec la cage thoracique enfoncée, et les côtes qui te chatouillent les poumons, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. "

La vérité, c'était que l'occasion était trop belle pour être vraie. Pouvoir s'approcher aussi près de celui qui l'avait délaissé sans prendre le risque de se voir étripé par accident était considéré comme un petit miracle, et un excellent prétexte pour laisser s'égarer ses mains un peu plus loin que de raison.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que son manège n'engendre le moindre résultat. Persévérant à ses moments, et uniquement lorsque son intérêt était en jeu, Jack redoubla d'efforts. Au moment précis ou il aurait juré que Hook était sur le point d'abdiquer, la voix aigre de ce dernier perça le silence.

- "C'est pas bientôt fini? Je n'ai pas la journée devant moi, Sparrow. Mes calculs m'attendent! "

_Et m... 'Spèce de vieux schmokjghtrfs jten foutrais moi des calculs...  
_

De mauvaise grâce, Jack se concentra de nouveau sur son enfilage, sans prendre la peine de faire preuve du peu d'adresse dont il disposait, et bâcla soigneusement le travail en comprimant consciemment le torse puissant. Une vague colère se faisait sentir, et il se crut en droit d'exiger des explications.

- "James? "

- "Jack. "

Sorti de ces lèvres fatiguée, ce nom faisait songer au dernier souffle d'un moribond. Jack occulta cette métaphore sans états d'âme.

- "Dis moi ce qui se trame sous ta longue chevelure ondulée de sirène. "

- "Tu sais pertinemment que j'abhorre cette comparaison. "

- "Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'arrêterai de te la servir le jour ou tu perdra tes cheveux. Prie pour l'entendre encore longtemps! Sans rire, dis moi ce qui se passe! Mets moi au parfum. C'est normal que je sache, non? Après tout, je suis la personne qui suis la plus... _proche_ de toi, tout les jours! A force, je commence à te connaître, James. T'es un mec très bizarre, y'a pas de doutes, même si ça me déplaît pas particulièrement, à moi. Les yeux rouges, le sang jaune, tout ça c'est très fun, mais depuis un bout de temps, ton comportement ressemble pas au bizarre auquel ont est tous habitués! Alors moi, je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive! Et j'ai des moyens de pression(Ah-ah, pression! Elle est bonne.)! T'entends? Fais très gaffe! Si tu me dis pas sur le champs quel est ton problème, je t'étouffe! "

Pour preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il tira d'un coup sec sur les lanières solides, et Hook s'étrangla quelque peu. Il savait de sources sûres que la fierté maladive de son Capitaine l'empêcherait de demander à quiconque d'autre que lui d'effectuer cette besogne à sa place, et profitait de son avantage avec une jouissance à peine dissimulée.

- "L'explication que tu désires tant, haleta le martyr du moment, se trouve sur mon bureau. Libre à toi d'y jeter un oeil si le coeur t'en dit, mais revient rapidement t'occuper de moi. Ce maudit cuir me coupe la circulation! "

Jack s'exécuta, sans se presser. Le souffle rauque de son compagnon a demi asphyxié était à ses oreilles une douce revanche pour ces dernières semaines, et mettre un terme a son calvaire pouvait bien attendre un instant. Sur la table en question, il trouva une enveloppe soigneusement fendue, et frappée d'un sceau étrangement familier.

- "Comment est-ce que tu as pu recevoir ce machin? "

- "Un préposé au port attendait de me la remettre. "

- "Oh. Je vois. Comme c'est pratique. "

Une fois la lettre dépliée, la lecture approximative qu'il en fit donna à peu près ceci:

- "... blablabla... "en vertu des hauts faits accomplis et de votre renommée", gnagnagna... "prouvé votre valeur de capitaine"... "vous invite à participer au grand banquet

que je donne, sur mon île"... "vivement prié d'accepter cette invitation"..."si joint un plan de l'île en question"... "cordialement, L.J.S." .

Ceci fait, il replia la missive de travers, et la jeta négligemment sur le bureau.

- "Bon, t'es invité à une grande bouffe. La belle affaire! Y'a pas de quoi en faire un pataquès. Ca nous fera un peu d'animation, autre que le massacre... si on a du bol. "

Ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur le sceau brisé.

- "... déjà vu ce symbole, moi... y'a longtemps, quant j'étais môme. Du diable si je me souviens ce qu'il représente. Et d'ailleurs je m'en fous. Si c'est cette invitation qui te mets dans un état pareil, t'as qu'a leur poser un lapin! On passera la soirée tout les deux, tu sais, une soirée tranquille "à la maison". Tu te souviens comme c'était marrant? Tu m'écraserais aux échec en trois coups, puis tu m'écrasais aux cartes, puis tu m'écrasais encore... différemment. C'était pas le bon temps, avoue?... "

- "Sparrow. Regarde attentivement _qui_ m'invite à le rejoindre."

_Ha-ha, il m'a encore totalement ignoré. Bon. Inspire, exp... attends. Bonne question, ça, QUI l'invite à le rejoindre? Sûrement pas la couronne d'Angleterre, non, ça serait un peu gros. Alors qui?_

- "Deux secondes, je regarde! Attends. Attends. Voila! Hum... L.J.S. Nope! Jamais entendu parler. Y doit pas faire sensation chez les pirates de moins de quarante ans."

- "Je suppose que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que L.J.S signifie? "

- "Qu'est ce que tu supposes bien. J'adore ça, chez toi. Tu supposes toujours mieux que tout les autres. "

- "L.J.S, Sparrow, signifie... "

- "Je sais! Le Joli Sauvageon! "

Jame se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un rictus involontaire.

- "Imbécile! "L.J.S" est l'anagramme de Long John Silver! "

Un temps de silence.

- "Qui? "

- "SPARROW! "

- "Crie pas, crie pas, je plaisante! Bien sûr, que je le connais, le Vieux! Tout le monde le connaît. Faudrait habiter au fin fond de l'océan pour pas le connaître, et encore que. Je parie que certaines sirènes rêvent encore à lui le soir, en se couchant sur leur lit d'algues, près de leur compagnon. "

_Et elles en ont, de la chance, ces ribaudes à écailles..._

Avec un bon coup de coude, doublé d'un clin d'oeil équivoque:

- "C'est pas n'importe qui, Hein! On dirait que ce vieux Hook est bien parti pour faire partie du gratin! "

- "Tu ne comprends pas. Au delà de la gloire additionnelle que cette rencontre apporterait à mon nom, il y a l'honneur d'être enfin reconnu pour ses mérites. ... rencontrer Long john Silver, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, est le rêve de chaque pirate qui se respecte. "

Il ne vit pas le geste jemenfoutiste que Jack lui adressa dans son dos, et poursuivit d'un ton frôlant l'extase:

- "Et il veut me voir! Moi! MOI! Sparrow, est-ce que tu réalises l'honneur qu'il m'accorde, en me demandant de me présenter devant lui? Est ce que tu te rends compte, de ce que ça signifie pour moi? "

- "Pas vraiment. C'est une grande bouffe, James. Pas une demande en mariage. "

Silence houleux.

- "Bon. Anyway. Reviens ici, et dépêche de toi de terminer ce que tu avais commencé. Plus vite que ça! "

Sparrow rejoignit docilement son homme, en prenant soin d'aller le plus lentement possible, et conclut son massacre ultérieur par une série de noeuds biscornus, qui pénétrèrent cruellement dans ses chairs replètes.

Dans le reflet du vieux miroir fêlé, la crispation nerveuse de ses sourcils broussailleux était pleinement visible sur le visage tendu du capitaine.

Cette fébrilité était inhabituelle, et Jack crut bon d'en faire la remarque, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de dépêtrer ses doigts du sac de noeuds qu'il venait de créer.

- "T'as pas l'air heureux, James. "

- "Comment? "

- "Je dis: Ca coince dans les roulements.(2) "

- "Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux? Ce banquet mondain promet d'être un des plus beau jour de ma vie. "

Nettement plus sec:

- "Jack, ôte tes mains de là. L'heure n'est pas à la gaudriole. "

Soupir étouffé.

- "J'y peux rien, je t'aime bien avec un peu de chair. C'est mou, c'est chaud, c'est sympa à tripoter. "

- "Tu m'a pris pour une fille de joie, Sparrow? "

- "Difficilement. Je doute qu'aucune fille de joie soit aussi velue. "

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il frotta ses mains engourdies, et lui tourna le dos.

- "C'est fini, ton truc est mit. "

- "Mmmm. Bien. "

Quelques minutes s'égrènent, pendant lesquelles Hook resta impassible, immobile et raidit devant la glace, contemplant sa propre expression dubitative, rongé d'insatisfaction.

Désireux de détourner sa frustration sur autre chose que ses rondeurs, il se prit à blâmer la qualité des vêtements qu'il s'était procuré.

- "... cette veste a subit plusieurs estafilades, et les coutures sont à moitié défaites. Jamais je ne pourrais me présenter devant Lui accablé d'un tel torchon... "

Il se tourna vers son mignon, quêtant quelque approbations. Et resta coi, fasciné par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Oisivement affalé sur la couchette commune, Jack fixait un point imaginaire, la joue appuyée contre l'édredon. Couché sur le flanc, un bras replié sous sa nuque, l'autre pendant paresseusement le long du matelas. Son attitude n'avait rien d'ouvertement aguicheuse, mais pour qui savait y voir, l'incitation était plus que claire. Il jouait à merveille de cet état d'abandon faussement résigné, qu'il savait inspirer à Hook des idées que l'on ne saurait qualifier de convenable.

Malgré son légendaire self-control qui impressionnait toujours le profane, James n'était pas totalement de bois (ou en l'occurrence, de fer. (...)) Feignant l'indifférence, il rejoignit son favoris sur la couchette, et s'allongea à ses côtés, dos au mur. Le matelas tressauta sous l'impact, et Jack manqua de rouler au parquet, ce qui lui fit perdre beaucoup de sa grâce.

Rééquilibré de justesse, il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, et reprit négligemment la pose. L'attitude gauche et quasi enfantine dont James faisait preuve lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose qu'il savait défendu était presque attendrissante, compte tenu de sa cruauté ordinaire. L'enjeu allait donc consister à satisfaire sa volonté, tout en préservant son honneur et son intégrité, en faisant mine de n'en avoir rien cure. Sous prétexte d'inspection sanitaire, sa main gauche glissa à l'intérieur de la chemise ouverte, errant sans hâte sur le torse imberbe.

Un court instant suivit, paisible. Se retrouver allongé après une si longue période réveilla la fatigue et la lassitude du capitaine, qui renonça un instant à sa fierté maladive, pour poser sa tête sur le ventre replet de son camarade. Jack jubilait en silence. Dérober son office au gros oreiller de plume brodé d'or (dérobé à un fier galion d'aristocrates anglais en croisière de plaisance) était une victoire non négligeable. Son estomac était certes moins gonflé et moins doux, n'empêche qu'il avait été choisi.

- "James. "

- "Jack. "

La voix était lointaine, déjà lourde de sommeil.

- "James, ajouta sombrement Sparrow d'une voix mélodramatique, que personne n'aurait su prendre au sérieux, tu me négliges. "

- "Allons bon. "

Ininteréssé au possible. Mais l'autre ne s'arrêta guère, larmoyant:

- "Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Bourreau sans scrupules, monstre au coeur de pierre! A quand remonte la dernière fois ou tu m'as serré dans tes bras puissants, contre ton torse musclé? "

- "..heu?... "

- "Et notre dernier souper romantique aux chandelles? "

- "Jack? "

- "Et notre dernier coucher de soleil en amoureux ronronnants? "

- "Je ne crois pas avoir jamais... "

- "Et quand est ce que tu te décides à me demander ma main? Ca comblera le vide de celle qui te manque... "

- "Jack! "

- "Tu ne te rends pas compte! Si papa apprends que j'attends un enfant de toi, il me tueras! "

- "JACK! CA SUFFIT! "

Un ricanement satisfait lui parvint.

- "J'adore ça. Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour. J'avoue que ça m'a bien manqué. "

- "Je t'éxcècre. "

- "Retire ta grosse paluche de ma hanche, ensuite redit moi ça, en le pensant. "

- "Jamais. "

- "Héhé. "

Hook contint un sursaut, alors que Jack délogeait tranquillement sa grosse main d'homme de là ou elle reposait, pour la porter brièvement à ses lèvres. Il était grand temps d'apaiser la tension, en orientant la conversation vers des sujet plus terre à terre.

- "Cette chemise est dans un état lamentable. Un tissu si cher! Fais donc un peu attention! Nous sommes des pirates, bon sang, pas des marchands d'étoffes! "

- "James, tu sais comme moi que tes diversions ne valent pas un pet de lapin quand elles ne sont pas navales. C'est clair comme du rhum et de l'eau mélangés(pouah!) que quelque chose te tracasse. Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, cette fichue invitation y serait pour beaucoup. "

- " ... "

- "Enfin, moi je dis ça comme ça, hein. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Le capitaine c'est toi. Et puis c'est vrai qu'on te verrait mal, toi, le chevalier des mers sans peurs (avouées) et presque sans reproches, toi le "Gentleman d'occasion", pour faire dans la mauvaise traduction, on te verrait mal te mettre dans des états pareils pour un vieux croulant à demi sénile. "

Bien trop fatigué pour provoquer un éclat de colère, Hook choisit d'exprimer son désaccord, son mécontentent et son indignation à travers un geste radical. Il le mordit. Jusqu'au sang. Jack poussa un hululement strident de chien de prairie à l'agonie, -ou de jeune fille surprise en petite tenue-, bondit, et entama une gigue joyeuse au beau milieu de la cabine, secouant furieusement sa main blessée.

- "Comment oses-tu! Reprit Hook, sans prendre garde aux "ouille-ouille-ouille" frénétiques de sa victime, Long John Silver est l'empereur incontesté des sept mers! Poséidon en personne tremble à l'entente de son nom! "

- "La vache, ça fait mal! Oh... James. Je saigne. James! Je saigne! "

- "Il n'y a aucune quêtes, aucun défi, aucune épreuves navale ou terrestre dont lui et son équipages n'aient pas su triompher... "

- "Le tétanos! La polio! LA RAGE! Au mieux! James! "

- "...c'est une véritable légende vivante! "

- "Appelle le médecin de bord avant que ton favoris ne devienne une légende morte! "

- "... et si je t'entends encore une fois manquer de respect à cet homme unique, je te raserai la tête, et t'obligerai à avaler tes propres cheveux sales, dans une soupe aux fayots, à la petite cuillère! "

Pour la peine, Jack cessa de danser, et tira la langue. La main restait fermement coincée dans son coude gauche, histoire de prévenir toute (im)probable hémorragie.

- "Beurk! Sale. Bon, ou est-ce que tu ranges le whisky, que je désinfecte? Non, tu vois, je ferai volontiers çà avec mes réserves personnelles, mais vu que c'est TES dents, et que le rhum que je m'envoie est composé à 90 d'alcool de bois, je préférerais... "

- "Dans le petit cabinet du fond, sous l'étagère, a droite. "

- "Celui là? "

- "J'ai dit à DROITE, Sparrow! "

- "Là? "

- "Au fond! "

- "Ici? "

- "NON! Attends voir... si, si, c'est bien là. "

- "Hé! Mais c'est fermé! "

- "Encore heureux! Avec certaines de tes pulsions clepto-éthiliques, mon petit verre quotidien, je n'en verrais pas souvent la couleur! Tu trouveras la clé au dessus, entre "Légendes Marines" et "Navigation et Survie". "

Suite au silence éloquent ponctuant ces consignes, il traduisit dans un soupir:

- "Entre le bouquin jaune et le bleu. "

Quelque minutes plus tard et, Jack était à nouveau comme neuf. Etant tombé -par un hasard aberrant- sur le mouchoir favoris de son capitaine, reconverti pour l'occasion en pansement improvisé, il prenait un plaisir infini à observer le coton immaculé se colorer pêle mêle d'ambre et grenat. Jack connaissait l'attachement du capitaine envers ce stupide petit bout de tissu, et savait de source sûres que ces taches là ne partiraient pas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Hook était à présent condamné à porter, toute sa vie restante, une trace de son passage.

Ce dernier reposait lourdement sur sa couche, yeux clos. Cette touchante manifestation d'attachement devrait pour l'instant rester secrète, par mesure de prudence.

- "J'y crois pas, tu sais. "

- "Hein? "

- "Hein? "

- "Comment? "

- "Ouf! "

- "Quoi? "

- "Ah! Tu as dit "Quoi"! Et juste avant, tu as dit "Hein"! Après ça, ose me dire que tu vas bien! Allez, James. Qu'est ce qui cloche? "

- "Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. A quoi ne crois-tu pas? "

- "A ces histoires de "légende vivante", concernant "Vieux Shnock Silver". A mon avis, "légende" est bien plus adapté que "vivante", en ce qui le concerne. "

- "Qu'entends tu pars là? "

- "Tout les hauts faits dont se targue ce type me paraissent bidons. Même temporelement, c'est pas possible! Faudrait avoir vécu au moins deux cent ans pour avoir fait autant de trucs! Et personne ne vit aussi longtemps! "

- "Jack... "

- "Ok, ok, personne, SAUF les ostrogoths humides et encoquillés du _Flying Deutchman,_ et certains pirates dont je ne citerai pas le nom par pudeur, ayant subit une certaine malédiction sur laquelle je ne m'étendrai pas... "

- "Même targués de leur foutue vie éternelle, ces imbéciles n'ont pas pu profiter du temps qu'il leur était accordé pour se forger une renommée convenable. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Une bande de pochards décérébrés, inutiles et improductifs, même immortels, restent ce qu'ils sont. "

- "N'EMPECHE QUE... ce type est une arnaque. Et vu l'âge qu'il doit se taper de nos jours, la "légende vivante", je doute qu'elle le reste longtemps. Le John est plus de la toute première fraîcheur, si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte. Tu devrais re-vérifier sur ton papier si c'est bien un banquet, et pas un enterrement. "

- "Si tu veux tout savoir, il va sur ses cent-un ans. Et il n'a rien perdu de sa ruse, ni de sa hargne. Même à un âge aussi avancé, ont ne trouve pas un homme pour tenter d'usurper sa place. "

- "Est ce qu'on a seulement essayé? "

- "Trop de fois pour compter. "

Jack eut un sifflement admiratif, ponctué d'un hochement de tête.

- "He ben! Il impressionne encore, ce vieux merlu à la limite de la fermentation! "

- "Tout ces imprudents ont subit le même sort. Ils ont étés désossés, puis répartis au beau milieu d'une île à la position inconnue afin de former un plan géant, indiquant l'emplacement d'un trésor fabuleux, visible seulement depuis la plus haute vigie d'un vaisseau échoué sur le rivage! "

- "Heu, James... ça fait pas très vrai, ton histoire... "

- "Pas moins vrai qu'une histoire de coeur arraché et bien que toujours battant, enfermé et conservé dans un bocal empli de sable, appartenant à une créature mi homme-mi poulpe! "

- "Un jour, je te prouverai que ça m'est arrivé. Tu verras, je te le prouverai! "

- "Anyway. Revenons à Silver. Sa position d'empereur des sept mers, bien que très enviée, ne saurait lui être enlevée par personne. D'ou mon admiration sans borne à son égard. "

Jack battit silencieusement des sourcils, comme contrarié. Tout en prenant garde de dissimuler sa main bandée, il retourna s'asseoir auprès de son compagnon. Légèrement anxieux:

- "Je croyais... "

Il hésita, tripota négligemment sa moustache, puis détourna ses yeux fardés de noir en direction du hublot, qui étincelait à la lueur du jour, frotté de frais. Peu de temps auparavant, il s'était retrouvé de corvées de récurage de cabine commune, pour l'unique crime d'avoir fait accidentellement brûler quelques une des mèches bouclées de son capitaine, alors qu'il cherchait à goûter en cachette ce tabac exotique, pillé d'une galère coloniale.

- "J'étais persuadé, ajouta-t-il nerveusement, que l'empereur des sept mers, c'était toi. "

Court silence. Incertitude palpable. Puis la main gauche du capitaine s'anima à l'aveuglette, chercha Sparrow, tomba sur un genou pas si cagneux que ça, et remonta tranquillement qu'à la cuisse.

- "Ta confiance aveugle fait plaisir à entendre, jack. "

- "Ouais, ouais, je sais, y'en a pas deux comme moi. J'ai une idée! Si tu méditais sur cette affirmation, et que tu te contentais de rester tranquillement au chaud sur ton petit rafiot? Je trouve que ça vaudrait mieux pour toi que de caracoler on ne sais ou avec des personnes pas très fréquentables. A ton âge, il faut se ménager. "

Trop étouffé qu'il était par son carcan de flanelle pour se résoudre à le mordre une seconde fois, ce fut d'une voix rendue sifflante par le manque d'oxygène que Hook répondit.

- "Sparrow, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur toutes les phrases commençant par "Je trouve que... " ou "Si tu veux mon avis... " ?"

- "Pfff... Honnêtement? Je sais plus. Mais te connaissant, ça devait tourner autour de "les mignons ne sont pas autorisés à avoir une opinion", "La ferme, Sparrow, ou je te fais bouffer le premier truc qui me tombe sous le crochet!". A propos de ça, je me suis renseigné auprès d'un type dans une taverne, et il parait que ta propension à me faire bouffer des trucs est très répandue chez les hommes mûrs en équilibre psychique instable, et que ça peut tourne à la pathologie en moins de deux, si tu y fais pas gaffe! C'est que je voudrait pas que tu deviennes psychotique. Pas plus que tu l'es déjà. "

Accablé d'un début de migraine qui menaçait de ne pas le quitter de la journée, James se leva avec peine, reprit sa place abandonnée devant le miroir, et poursuivit ses essayages interminables avec paresse.

- "J'irai à ce rendez vous, Jack. Que ça te plaise, ou non. Ton avis n'est pas a prendre en compte. "

- "James, sois raisonnable! Qu'est ce que tu en as a foutre de ce crabe grabataire a demi mort? "

- "Retire cette affirmation sur le champs! Long John est la figure la plus importante du monde de la piraterie, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui être agréable! "

- "Alors c'est ça, hein? Tu veux juste savoir ce qu'un vieux débile à pedigree pense de toi et de ta façon de "pirater"? T'as besoin de son approbation pour continuer à vivre? Depuis quand? Je te connaissais pas aussi soumit. "

- "Imbécile, tu ne peux pas comprendre! La notion de respect échappe à ta sensibilité abrupte de corsaire analphabète! "

- "Hé-ho! Plus analphabète. Je sais lire presque toutes les lettres, et grâce aux voeux d'équipage que tu nous a fait signer (de force...) , je sais écrire mon nom! "

- "A ceci près que tu es le seul intellectuel que je connaisse capable d'écorcher son propre nom à deux reprises. "

- "Prrt. C'est sûr que je me prendrais moins le choux à chercher le nombre de "r" si mon nom faisait quatre lettres, comme le tient. C'est pas de ça que je parle. Qui a décrété que c'était Lui, l'empereur des mers? J'ai jamais vu ce type! Presque personne l'a jamais vu accomplir quoi que ce soit! Tout ce qu'on a, c'est les échos, les racontars, le bouche-à-oreille, les on-dit... alors que toi, je t'ai vu faire des choses grandioses, et plus d'une fois! Toi, tu le mérites, ce foutu titre! "

Pour la peine, l'entêté se désintéressa un instant de la boucle dorée qu'il triturait, et approcha son amant à petits pas mesurés. Aurait-il aperçut son manège, que Jack eut certainement détalé si vite que les lattes du plancher en eussent étés roussies. Heureusement pour lui, il ne regardait pas, et plus heureux encore, Hook n'avait envers lui aucune mauvaise intention.

Au contraire, parvenu à son niveau, il laissa sa véritable main s'aventurer gentiment au travers des mèches entremêlées. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix contenait une douceur inhabituelle qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- "Jack. L'opinion d'un organisme végétatif anti-évolutif tel que toi n'a que peu d'impact sur moi, et encore moins sur le monde. Et par peu, j'entends: Pas du tout. Pas le moindre. Pas une once. Rien. "

Sparrow s'accorda quelques secondes afin de digérer ces mots et leurs signification. Puis d'un geste agacé, repoussa la main qui le flattait. Son regard d'ordinaire si placide et distant s'était considérablement assombrit, tout comme le ton dont qu'il employa afin de confirmer ses doutes.

- "Alors si je comprends bien, tu vas aller là-bas, faire de la lèche à te dessécher le palais, acquiescer tout ce qu'il dira à t'en coller un torticolis, tout ça pour obtenir une remarque élogieuse de la part d'un type qui t'as jamais vu, plutôt que de prendre en compte celle du gars avec qui tu as passé chaque jours des neuf derniers mois de ta vie. "

- "Exactement. Car ce "type que j'ai jamais vu", comme tu le dis si mal, de par son savoir et sa distinction, est capable d'exprimer du premier coup un jugement de qualité. Contrairement à toi, et ta rustrerie congénitale. "

- "Je sais peut être pas grand chose, mais j'ai des yeux, James. Et je suis capable de dire si ce que je vois est bien ou pas. "

- "... que tu crois, et je sais que tu es parfaitement sincère. Hélas, ta vulgarité et ton manque d'érudition t'empêcheront toujours de faire preuve de lucidité. Ton pauvre esprit étriqué est bien trop embrumé, paralysé, rongé par une paresse intellectuelle rarement égalée, l'absorption de produits toxiques, ainsi qu'une pitoyable absence de rigueur. "

- "Waouh. Il en connais des mots, le capitaine, pour arriver à convaincre les gens de leur propre stupidité sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. "

Un peu de l'amertume qui stagnait au fond de cette phrase parvint aux oreilles de Hook. Il crut s'adoucir en ajoutant ceci:

- "Jack, ne te méprends pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Tu es loin d'être totalement attardé. "

- "Trop aimable. "

La voix du mignon se desséchait avec la même rapidité qu'un hareng au soleil, l'imprudent n'y prit pas garde, et en rajouta une louchée.

- "Ton intelligence relève simplement davantage de l'instinct -principalement de conservation- et des impulsions, plutôt que de la réflexion. La forme de ton esprit est différente de la nôtre, considérablement plus primitive, mais non dénuée d'intérêt. "

- " "La nôtre". Tu parles déjà de cette loque comme d'un vieux pote. "

- "Les liens qui unissent les gens de distinction ne requièrent ni la vue, ni la parole. C'est là le pouvoir d'une éducation de qualité. Bien évidement, il est impossible que quiconque extérieur à cette caste puisse comprendre un tel miracle. "

- "Vas te faire foutre. "

Un silence glacial ponctua cette dernière réflexion. Hook en était resté les doigts crispés sur le ruban maintenant son jabot en place. Silence, derechef. Son ouïe lui jouait des tours, et il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce pleutre de Sparrow n'aurait jamais commit l'erreur impardonnable de se risquer à insulter son capitaine.

Partagé entre l'incrédulité, l'hébétement, et un début de rage instinctive, James s'enquit d'une toute petite voix:

- "Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Sparrow? "

_Répète. Vas-y, répète._

- "J'ai dis: Vas te faire foutre. Tu peux bien courir lécher les pompes, et tout ce que tu veux d'autre, de cette momie puante, je m'en balance. Je me casse. "

Ce ton-là était encore inconnu chez son favori, et cette sécheresse soudaine alerta la méfiance du capitaine. Sec:

- "Je te défends de quitter cette cabine. Aide moi donc à remettre mon col. "

- "T'as pas compris. Je ne quitte pas la cabine. Je me casse. Je quitte la bateau. "

Hook éclata franchement de rire. La violence de son hilarité le cassa en deux, l'étouffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il se vit obligé de retirer -déchirer- le corset fatal sous peine de mourir asphyxié. Une fois remis, il frotta vigoureusement ses yeux humides, cligna des paupières, et aperçut Jack, une main sur la poignée.

- "Adieu, James. "

- "C'est cela, adieu, adieu, Jack. Et si jamais tu décides de noyer ta colère en plaisante compagnie, rappelles toi de prendre un bain avant de remonter sur le bateau. Oh, et n'oublie pas de te munir d'une lanterne. Il fait très sombre sur le pont, de nuit. "

La porte se referma sur Jack Sparrow, avec un "ploc" des plus insignifiants.

* * *

Hook consacra une bonne partie de sa nuit à rédiger sa réponse.

Après une longue et pénible successions d'essais ratés, il se résolu à consulter sa montre gousset. Trois heures quinze, et Jack n'était pas rentré. Aucune importance, l'imbécile ne manquerait pas de réapparaître au point du jour, plein comme une barrique, et relativement calmé. Il se désintéressa rapidement du cas de cet ivrogne, et se consacra tout entier à son énième brouillon. Vers les sept heures, le soleil fit voir ses premiers rayons, et la missive était prête.

Jack, lui, n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

- "Alors, , sommes nous prêt à reprendre la route? "

- "Oui, capitaine. Mais il manque quelqu'un à l'appel. "

- "Parfait, donnez l'odre de lever l'encre. "

- "Mais Capitaine... Jack... "

- "Dites à Willington que je sais qu'il cache des poules dans un tonneau, à Smooth que son bandeau à été retrouvé dans l'estomac du chat, et à Bent de récurer le pont. J'exige que ça brille, ou je le fais jeter aux oursins! "

- "Heu... bien, Capitaine, mais... que fait-on à propos de Jack? Personne ne l'a revu depuis hier soir! On ne peut tout de même pas partir sans lui! "

_Oh que si, on peut, mon neveu._

- "Vous connaissez la règle tout comme moi, tout élément non présent à l'appel est porté mort, disparu ou déserteur. Si vous le voyez, tirez à vue. "

- "Mais, capitaine... "

- "J'ai dit. "

- "Capi... "

- "SILENCE! OU JE VOUS EMBROCHE COMME LE MERLU FAISANDE QUE VOUS ETES! "

Kingsley déguerpit sans demander son reste.

- "Capitaine? "

Hook se retourna prestement, et fusilla du regard l'outrecuidant qui se risquait à le déranger. L'outrecuidant en question était un des ces matelots récemment enrôlés(mais parfaitement conscient de la délicatesse de leur situation)dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Le pauvre bougre était blême, et légèrement essouflé.

- "Qu'y a t-il, monsieur... monsieur... "

- "Dawson, Capitaine. Les... les gars et moi, on chargeait le bateau ce matin, et... enfin, pour tout dire, ils sont tous remontés vite fait, moi j'ai été retenu un peu sur le port, mais en arrivant tout a l'heure, j'ai trouvé ça coincé dans un des trous du nez de la figure de proue... c'est à vous, n'est ce pas? Vos initiales étaient brodés dessus, et comme j'étais le seul qui sache lire, j'ai tout de suite pensé... "

- "Dites moi, monsieur Dawson, par le plus grand des hasards, votre prénom se trouverait-il être "Jack"? "

- "_No, Sir_... je m'appelle Eric. "

Le capitaine refréna le poing qui menaçait de s'écraser dans la figure du pauvre type, pour un peu que la réponse eut été positive.

- "Merci bien. Puisque vous avez raté l'appel, n'oubliez pas de signaler votre présence. Due a votre jeunesse, je laisse passer cette faute, que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Vous pouvez retourner à vos offices. "

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Pensif, James contempla un instant le ridicule petit bout de tissu brodé, maculé de taches écoeurantes, dont il devinait trop bien l'origine. Puis il enfourna l'objet dans sa poche, et ne s'occupa plus que des coordonnées de la traversée à venir.

* * *

(1)En anglais, les bateaux sont féminins par tradition.

(2)Merci, Peter Griffin.


End file.
